Duo Tai
by aoi-coogie
Summary: lahir duo tai dari kejadian aneh ? WARNING INSIDE ! WARNING BUAT ARTHUR AND CIEL LOVERS ! JUST FOR FUN ! Collab Aoi and JK ! RnR please :  Rated for Bahasa yang agakk.. ya gitu dh. ahaha.  Character : ciel. arthur . alfred. kiku. sebastian


***WARNING* : AU, aneh, gaje, typo(s), ngaco, lebay, OC, dll :) Mohon dimaklumi soalnya Aoi ga ngerti Kuroshitsuji trus JK juga ga ngerti Hetalia Mohon maaf ! D:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Tokoh Hetalia dibuat sama Hidekaz Himaruya truss.. KuroSHITsuji dibuat sama Yana Toboso.. Ceritanya ,, di buat secara sambung-menyambung oleh aoi (aoi-coogie) dan JK (JK and CJ)  
><strong>

**Rating : T (bahasa ga bener)  
><strong>

**Genre : Belom ditentuin tapi mungkin Humor ? and.. Parody ? Oke, Humor aja :D  
><strong>

**Happy Reading "The Duo Tai" (judulnya aja uda aneh -)  
><strong>

**anw, ATTENTION BUAT CIEL sama ARTHUR LOVER... DI SARAN KAN JANGAN BACA KARENA MENCEMARKAN NAMA BAIK TOKOH IDOLA ANDA !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The Duo Tai<p>

Pada suatu hari yang indah dan cerah, dua orang laki-laki 1 tinggi, 1 cebol, matanya picek, dan sama-sama item. Mereka sedang menikmati indahnya pagi hari tapi tiba-tiba turun hujan. yaitu.. Hujan Hetalia.

Arthur, Alfred, serta Kiku secara tiba-tiba terjatuh dari langit.

"KYAAA" "GYAAAA" "EE ! *ditampar* PIPISS ! *dibacok* diem aja deh !"

Ciel dan Sebastian yang berada di bawah melihat hujan hetalia langsung sweatdrop.

"Master.. Ada orang gila jatuh dari planet E.T" Kata Sebastian.

"Iya, kayaknya yang satu mencret..." Tambah Ciel.

"Kok yang jatuh malaj cowok freak sih ?" Tanya Ciel bingung. "Mana Katy Perry ?" Lanjut Ciel.

"Katy Perry ada di sebelah anda tuan."

"Bukan ! Itu Keti si Peri"

"Bukannya Cathy si Kucing ? Tuan ?" Sebastian jadi bingung.

"Lupakan saja." Kata Ciel akhirnya.

~ Sementara Itu ~

"UGYAA!" Teriak Kiku saat akhirnya ia mendarat di bumi.

"Tai ! Arthur gua mencret ! Wo need El banyo !" Teriak Alfred.

"Aduh ! Gua malah uda kebelet EE ! Wo Also Need El Banyo !" Teriak Arthur ga kalah kenceng.

Tiba-tiba,, seakan-akan ada rejeki dari Surga.. Turunlah sebuah Toilet Perempuan dan,, yang pasti yang kayak perempuan masuk duluan.. Yaitu Kiku.. Lansung lari secepet kilat ke dalam toilet. Ternyata Kiku muntah di dalam toilet. Ia pun muntah semuntah-muntahnya.

"Woy ! Uda keblet buang air sedeng ni ! Cepet dikit napaa !" Teriak Alfred sambil gedor-gedor pintu toiler.

"Kikkuu ! HELP !" Arhur yang juga kebelet teriak-teriak sambil klepek-klepek sambil megang (ehem) 'itu'nya..

Kiku lalu keluar dari toilet. Tapi pas Alfred mau masuk toilet,, tiba-tiba toilet nya ilang..

"AAA ! TIDAKKK ! TOILETKUUU " Teriak Alfred histeris dan lebay..

Tiba-tiba ada bau-bau ga jelas yang pastinya bau (namanya juga bau). Ternyata tanpa di sangka,, pas teriak-teriak.. Alfred uda brojol alias 'boker di celana' duluan sebelum waktunya..

"Alfred ! Tai mu itu ! Bau sekali !" Kata Arthur

"Kencingmu jugaa !" Kata Alfred

"Taimu bau... Kencingmu jugaa.." Kiku malah nyanyi-nyanyi dengan senang dan riang gembira.. "boy you like it.."? Lanjut Kiku masih nyanyi

Saat Kiku nyanyi gaje, datanglah satu cowok cakep dan satu anak pendek cebol yang item-item semua.

"Fe ! fo fo afo ! ii a uum !" Kata yang cebol.

"ehem ! maksud master saya ; 'Hey ! you you and you ! merusak pemandangan !" Kata yang tinggi.

Arthur, Alfred dan Kiku langsung bingung. Mereka gatau siapa 2 orang item (bajunya !) itu.

"Siapa kalian ?" tanya Kiku sopan.

"Kami adalah si ganteng" kata Sebastian menunjuk dirinya. "dan si cebol" katanya meneruskan sambil menunjuk Ciel *diperkosa Ciel*

"Ehem.. Maksudnya dia itu master saya.. dan saya tentu saja butlernya." Ulang Sebastian mengoreksi

"OON ! Itu mah aye uda tempe dari tadi. Maksud aye, nama agan-agan sekalian itu siapa ?" Kata Alfred gaya banci *ditembak Alfred, ditonjok Arthur gara-gara ngerubah semenya jadi banci*

"nm4 s4ya CieL pHant0mH1v3" Kata Ciel dengan alay.

"Loh ? kok ada subtitle ?" tanya Arthur bingung.

"Ha ? Subtitle apaan ? Wo bu Ngerti !" Tanya Kiku bingung juga.

"Itu tulisan alaynya ada translate-annya !" Kata Arhut sambil nunjuk ke bawah.

"Ohh.,. Isee Isee.." Kata Kiku ngangguk-ngangguk gaya Mbah Surip (?)

"G1tcHu LocH" Teriak Cie

"What the F*CK ! (back : What The *PIIIP*) Ore ga ngerti !" Kata Kiku

"Mana remotenya ? Kita pake subtitle aja !" Kata Sebastian yang kayaknya udah pusing gara-gara pada berisik.

Tiba-tiba ahli bahasa Jepang yang mirip Pasha Ungu lewat.

"Cckckckk.. Koq ngmongnya pake ore sih ? boku dong ! kan lebih formal." Kata si Pasha palsu sok pinter.

"KAN ORE COWO ! GIMANA SIH YOU !" Kata Kiku Marah

"Maapkan akyu, akyu janga di'itu'in.." kata si Pasha palsu yang ternyata... ia divonis sudah menjadi... banci.

"GUA JUGA OGAH 'GITUIN' LU !" Kata Kiku kenceng sambil muncrat-muncrat a.k.a tereak marah

anyway, yang lain malah sweatdrop sambil ngeliat ke author dengan death glare gara-gara sudah dilupakan *dijejelin scone gosong sama Arthur, digolok Sebastian, dilemparin burger sama Alfred, dicium ciel (?) maksudnya dici...cit ? dicium ? di..dici...diciram pake ludah Ciel (maksa)*

"d1eM cMu ! Gw puSi9 TaucH." Kata Ciel ngamuk. "Seb4s HeL3p !" Katanya lagi..

Saat ituuu... bangun lah sebastian dengan kekuatan 100% dan keajuan dengan rumus jarak/waktu boleh dihitung sendiri A.K.A Bangkit Dari kubur terus mereka ke pasar baru dh.. *geplaked* BUKAN ! Maksudnya ke kuburan sendiri.

Sebastian langsung menendang dan meninju si Pasha palsu yang bahkan kalau dilihat dengan kacamata plus 100 ternyata dia ... lebih jelek dari Andika Kangen Band. ahahaha !

SEBASTIAN VS PASHAPALSU

Sebastian memilih Ciel sebagai Playernya..

"Haiyaa ! Pasha palsu ga akan kualat ! eh, kualah maksudnya *maksa*" Diapun memilih Arthur sebagai playernya

Saat mereka akan bertanding,, tiba-tiba.. Arhtur bisa Summon dan punya dua pilihan menjadi **Tai** / Kencing. *pilih salah satu, bold yang dipilih* AHA ! Dia memilih jadi tai !

Langsung aja soalnya guru matematika udah masuk kelas.. (hehe)

AND THE WINNER ISSS ! (berdasarkan penelitian yang sudah aoi dan JK laksanakan secara diam-diam di lab biologi.. Ciel itu takut sama tai (yang percaya ke pwned TEE-HEE !)) Pasha palsuu ! atau lebih tepatnyaaa ! Arthur sang tai ! YAYYY !

Sabastian marah-marah dan marah dan marah dan marah dan mar.. *plak* dan menginjak-injak Ciel. Cielpun makin gepeng dan kata. Malangnya lagiii ! Dia diinjek sama temen author jadi pake gepeng kayak tai mencret..

Jadiii Ucapkan selamat kepada duo taii ! Arthur Kirkland and Ciel Phantomhive ! YAAYYY ! *tebar conffeti*

* * *

><p><strong>AN : OHHOHOHO ! HALO ! Gara-gara JK males, jadi Aoi yang ketik soalnya tulisnya juga di buku Aoi jadi ini AN Aoi yang bikin...**

**Ada beberapa informasi buat yang ga jelas sama ceritanya.. cekidot diu bawah ini yaa :D**

**PS 1 : Hujan hetalia : Aoi juga ga tau dan kayaknya yang nulis (JK) juga gatau hehe.. berimajinasilah !**

**PS 2 : E.T - Katy Perry : Lagu baru Katy ada yang gatau ? boleh cari di youtube *promosi***

**PS 3 : ada di toko *hehe* **

**PS 3 *lagi ayng beneran* : Wo Need El banyo : Wo (Mandarin) aku. Need pikir sendiri.. El Banyo (Spanyol kayaknya) Toilet**

**PS 4 : Lagu yang kiku nyanyiin itu nadanya Bibir mu Dower :P**

**PS 5 : yang fe fo fo afo li a uu ituu.. Kayaknya sih asal tulis soalnya Aoi sih gatau. hhehe. TANYA JK !**

**PS 6 : yang subtitle itu.. kan bahasa alay ga bisa di baca donk ? iya apa iya *hehe* jadi yaa,, uda pasti ada tulisannya kan ? makanya jadi alay ? iya kan ? iya kan ? nahh makanya KITA (maksudnya sih Aoi) nyebutnya ada subtitle**

**PS 7 : Remote yang Sebastian omongin itu.. Gajelas. Aoi ga ngerti juga.. cuma asal tulis.. ahaha**

**PS 8 : PWNED : NIGAHIGA LANGUANGE (TEE-HEE JUGA) ! Yang gatau boleh ke youtube terus cari nigahiga. judul videonya 'Word of the day Pwned' *niat promosi*  
><strong>

**Oke. Itu aja informasinya.. kalo misalnya ada yang masih ga jelas boleh tanya lewat review nanti bisa Aoi yang bales.. ato mungkin JK ? liat saja nanti itu adalah sebuah misteri hohoho.**

**maaf pendek dan gaje ! karena cuma dibuat 1 jam pelajaran terus kan lagi lomba jayus tu (ga ada si sbnernya) jadi yaa gini dh. ahahha. Semoga anda anda anda anda anda anda dan anda anda lainnya... MENIKMATI ! hehehe. **

**akhir kata *ea* thank for reading dan review PLEASEE ! :DD**


End file.
